


Grey Eyes

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glances, met and answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The timeframe referenced here is Season 2, sometime post-Minefield. The drabble prompt here was 'eyes.'

**_Grey Eyes_ **

 

I have a fascination with Malcolm's eyes – sea grey eyes that offer silent affirmation whenever I look toward his station.

I felt his eyes on me even when I couldn't look, afraid I'd betray too much of what I felt for him. I couldn't bear to see the blue turn icy if that was unwelcome.

When he joined me for breakfast, I felt his frank appraisal and caught the shy smile he quickly hid. I glimpsed then what I'm come to welcome when I hold him – his eyes darkening as he lifts his face for my kiss.

He loves me.


End file.
